Birthday Mixed Up
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Tyson's birthday is coming up and all he wants is to see Kai Hiawatar to sing him a song! His wish came true and Kai is singing in front of him! But what happens if there's a mixed up right after the party? Read and find out! RayMax, KaiHiro, KaiTyson (co
1. Default Chapter

Beyblade: Birthday Mixed-Up

notes: dno't owe beyblade! Here's my new story....

Tyson sighed as he was looking at his calender for his birthday, "Tyson? Is everything all right?" Hiro asked as he was inside Tyson's room looking at him worriedly. "You know what I really want?" Tyson asked smiling, "I can guess with two words," Hiro replied smirking as he looked at his posters. "I really want Kai Hiwatari to come and sing at my party, yea know?" Tyson replied, Hiro smiled at him.

"You have to go to school now Tyson. Max is waiting for yea along with Kenny and Hilary," Hiro said as Tyson groaned and grabbed his stuff. "You'll be at the radio station would you?" Tyson asked before leaving, "yea. I need to announce our team Tyson," Hiro said as Tyson nodded. "Bye big brother!" Tyson cried as he left the apartment leaving Hiro to himself, he'll be surprised what I'm gonna do for his birthday, Hiro thought smiling.

During school that day, "cheer up Tyson! It's almost your birthday! Hopefully you'll get what you want!" Max said smiling as Tyson nodded slowly. Just than Max's cell phone rang, "uh, be right back you guys!" Max cried quickly as he ran into a bathroom. In the bathroom, "that's so awesome Hiro!" Max cried excitedly. "That's not the best part Max, don't tell Tyson, but I saw Kai during my announcement and I asked him to come over to Tyson's party since his a huge fan, he said yes!" Hiro said as Max gasped.

"Tyson's gonna flip!" Max cried, "I know. Just don't tell him ok Max?" Hiro asked as Max agreed. "His birthday is in two days right?" Max asked, "yea. I'll see yea guys later," Hiro said as Max said ok and hunged up the phone. Lucky Tyson, the only thing I like about Kai's band is Ray who plays the piano, Max thought blushing. Max got out off the bathroom and went back to his friends, "took you long enough," Tyson murmured.

"Don't mind him. His just cranky," Hilary said smirking as Tyson glared at her angrily. Max smiled as he watched Tyson argue with Hilary, soon Tyson, you'll get what you've longed for, Max thought. In Hiro's place, "thanks for everything Kai," Hiro said smiling at him as Kai nodded. "Anything for someone who's a huge fan of my band," Kai replied, "you know, Max is a huge fan of yours Ray," Hiro said looking at another boy.

Ray looked at Hiro, "really? I guess I could meet him also," Ray replied. "Max and Tyson are best friends, I'm sure you two can meet them," Hiro said, "I just need to write a song for Tyson and everything will be cool," Kai said. "That could take weeks Kai!" The pink-haired girl named Mariah cried, "if I stay up all night tonight and sleep tomorrow, it won't take weeks," Kai said smiling.

Mariah sighed, "your hopeless Kai," a boy named Tala said as Kai laughed nervously. "Hey Kai, your new in Japan aren't you?" Hiro asked suddenly, Kai shook his head. "Japan is my hometown. Well, Tokyo is anyway," Kai said, "well, I was thinking if you and I would check it out after Tyson's party. It's been awhile since you were here," Hiro said as Kai looked at the other members of the band.

"That would be great! I would love to see my old high school again," Kai said smiling. "Great! After Tyson's party, we'll go than," Hiro replied as Kai nodded, "I have a bad feeling about this," Ray whispered to Mariah who nodded quickly.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tyson: so far, so good...

Kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Ray: review and update!


	2. Sing For Me

Chapter 2- Sing For Me

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"So Tyson, are you excited today?" Max asked as the two boys were at Tyson's dojo and a party was going on at the time, "heck yea! I can't wait to see Kai Hiwatari!" Tyson cried excitedly jumping up and down. Hilary sighed, "his just a singer you know," she said, "his not just a singer Hilary! His funny, serious, mysterious and cute!" Tyson cried sighing as Hilary sighed. "Come on Tyson, let's dance!" Max cried as he and Tyson began dancing along with the other guests that they were with them.

In Hiro's place, "where is he?!" Kenny asked as he ran straight to Hiro excitedly. "Who?" Hiro asked blinking, "Kai! What do you think?!" Kenny asked jumping up and down. Hiro smirked, "you just have to wait for him Kenny. Kai's in Tyson's bedroom along with the other band members," he said as Kenny squealed. "I thought Kai was just gonna sing a song for Tyson," Hilary said as she came in the room they were in, "he is. But the others are gonna play outside later which Tyson doesn't know," Hiro said smiling.

"I think it's time Hiro," Max said looking in the room as Hiro nodded, "I'll get him," he said as he left. "Hey Tyson?" Max asked as he went back, "what is it?" Tyson asked looking up at him. "Sit here," Max said as he put a chair in the middle and the music stopped as everyone stared at the two boys along with Hilary and Kenny, just than music began playing again. Tyson jumped, "that song is from Kai!" Tyson cried excitedly.

_"Konoyode ichiban yowai monowa nani?_

_Sore demo futari wo mamoru tameni aru"_

Kai was singing as he came in the room, Tyson blinked in shocked as Hiro came in the room smiling along with the other members from the band.

_"Even out of the words as numerous as stars_

_I want to hear it from your voice"_

Kai sanged as he kneeled in front of Tyson who was blushing like madly as he stared at Kai nervously.

_"Dakara aidato itte sore wa aidato itte_

_namo shirenu hana technito onaji you na futari demo_

_Koi wo surutte totemo tsuyoku narutte_

_Anata nimo onajikotowo kanjite hoshii kara chiisaku hakanai ai wo"_

Kai was now in front of Hiro with his microphone singing sweetly as he could with him and Tyson.

_"Suppose it's time to change the future_

_I want to laugh by your side and change it to_

_even if my tears suddenly overflow_

_I'll shine with a word from you"_

Tyson blushed as Kai was now in front of him again.

_"Meguriau tte itsumo sobani aru tte_

_Sasayaka na shiawase ga kaze ni yureru basho e futari de michibiku aiwo_

_anata no koe de kikitakute"_

Kai stood up as he sang the last few versus.

_"Tell me it's love_

_Tell me that's love_

_even though we're like two anonymous flowers_

_tell me you're going to love_

_tell me you're going to be strong_

_because I want you to feel the same thing too_

_This tiny fleeting love"_

Kai finished the song as he was in front of Tyson, everyone clapped hard as Kai looked at everyone smiling. "You've made that up last night Kai?!" Mariah asked shocked, "hnn. I was bored so I did it for Tyson," Kai said with a smile as he looked at him. "Really?" Tyson asked blushing, Kai nodded. "Happy birthday Tyson," Kai said as he kissed him on the lips, Tyson didn't said anything but fainted into Max's arms.

Kai smirked as he went back to the other room with Hiro and the others, "can you stay here for awhile Kai?" Hiro asked him. Kai looked at the other members, "why not? It would give us time to adjust our traveling around the world," Lee said as Kai smiled. "It's fine," he said staring at Hiro, "great! Just get ready for tonight so I could take you to the old high school of yours," Hiro said smiling as Kai nodded.

Unknown to them, Tyson was peeking in the door at the other side watching the two boys get along. Tyson sniffled as he left the door quietly, "Tyson? Everything's all right?" Max asked worriedly as Tyson went past him and into his room slamming his bedroom door behind. Tyson's tears began falling from his eyes, so, Hiro and Kai are going out on a date tonight! Why didn't I see it before? Tyson thought as he sat on the floor in front of his door crying softly.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tyson: why me?

me: it will get better!

Kai: will be onto the next chapter soon

Ray: review and update!

Tala: the song is called: "Anonymous Flower" by Ai Yori Aoshi. You can check it out in animelyrics so we don't owe the song by the way anyway!


	3. Enough Is Enough!

Chapter 3- Enough Is Enough!

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"I had such a fun time Hiro," Kai said laughing as he and Hiro were back from the date as Tyson was near by them listening to there conversation. "Hey, at least I've won you that teddy bear that you've always wanted!" Hiro said with a smile, Kai blushed nervously. "I might sound like a girl, but the teddy bear looked so big and cute!" Kai said as Hiro laughed, "just say that it looks cool to yea," he said with a winked as Kai blushed.

"I need to finish making the song for Tyson cause he wants a copy. Do you mind if I used the room with the television in it so me and my other members could record it?" Kai asked Hiro, "I don't mind. As long as grandpa doesn't walk into you guys," Hiro replied as Kai smirked. "Kai! We've been waiting for you!" Mariah cried as she came from the other room, "sorry guys. I've been out with Hiro having a great time," Kai said smiling.

"Well, now that your well rested and good. The others are waiting with the setup ready as well," Mariah replied as Kai nodded. "Be right there," he said as Mariah nodded and left, "thanks for everything Hiro," Kai said with a smile as he kissed him on the lips passionatley. Hiro kissed back as Kai pulled away, "later when we have time," he said as Hiro blushed and Kai left him all alone.

"Yes," Hiro whispered to himself happily as he was kissed by the famous Kai Hiwatari himself. Just than Tyson came in the room, "Tyson! What happened?" Hiro asked surprised as he saw tears coming down from his eyes. "How could you?!" Tyson asked angrily, "what are you talking about?" Hiro asked shocked. "You knew that I wanted Kai all to myself! Why did you kissed him?!" Tyson asked angrily, "Kai doesn't want you anyway Tyson. It was just a friendly kissed from you," Hiro said.

"You don't know that! The kissed might be more than you think! Why Hiro?" Tyson asked unhappily, "probably cause you have bad luck," Hiro said as Tyson stared at him angrily with tears in his eyes and ran straight to his room. Hiro groaned, "is everything all right Hiro?" Kai asked worriedly as he came back to the room with the other members. "I really messed up Kai," Hiro said slowly, "huh?" Kai asked.

"I kissed you and Tyson saw the kissed. Now his mad at me," Hiro said sighing as everyone gasped at Kai, "you kissed him?!" Ray asked surprised. Kai noddeed, "perhaps it was actually the wrong person Kai that you've really kissed," Mariah said quietly to him. Kai looked at her and than at Hiro, "I'll talk to Tyson. Is that all right with you Hiro?" Kai asked. Hiro nodded, "I'll go after if you fail," he said as Kai nodded.

"Tyson is in his room Kai," Tala said as Kai nodded and left to go to his room. "I hope everything will turn out ok," Mariah said as Ray nodded, "I screwed up. I knew Tyson is in love vwith Kai, but I wasn't sure if Kai was in love with my little brother," Hiro said angrily. "Just have faith Hiro, hopefully Kai can talk some senses into Tyson about his feelings," Ray said as Hiro nodded hopefully.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tyson: how was it?!

Kai: will be onto the next chapter soon

Ray: review and update!


	4. Getting Through You

Chapter 4- Getting Through You

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter....

"Tyson, are you all right?" Kai asked worriedly as he was by the door listening to anything what's happening inside the room, "just go back to my brother! I'm sure you two would get married soon and my dream would be crushed," Tyson replied angrily from the other side. Kai blinked, "what dream? Tyson, open the door so we could talk," Kai said gently as Tyson sighed and went to opened the door revealing Kai. "So, what dream are you talking about Tyson?" Kai asked, "do I have to tell you?" Tyson asked unhappily.

Kai nodded, "as long as you don't tell my brother Hiro," Tyson said staring at his eyes as Kai looked at him surprised. "Why shouldn't I tell him?" Kai asked, "than I won't trust you at all," Tyson said slowly. "Ok than, you got my promise," Kai said nodding, "getting to know you and getting to be in love with you," Tyson said nervously as Kai smiled at him. "Why didn't you said anything?" Kai asked, "cause I thought you were going to reject me," Tyson said worriedly.

"I'll break it off with Hiro later while tomorrow you and I would know about each other so we could have a relationship, ok?" Kai asked smiling, Tyson nodded. Kai smiled as he stood up, "Tyson?" He asked as Tyson looked at him. "I'll be with you everytime you see my band, concerts and programs," Kai said smiling as he kissed Tyson on the cheek, Tyson blushed as Kai smiled and left Tyson alone. Outside the room, "is everything all right with you and Tyson?!" Tala asked worriedly.

Kai nodded, "everything's fine. Hey, where's Ray?" He asked looking around surprised. "Ray is with Tyson's friend Max, though we don't know where," Lee replied, "oh. Well, hope Ray wll be all right with Max than," Kai said as he went looking for Hiro. Mariah sighed, "relationship is the best, ain't it?" Mariah asked as the boys groaned. In Hiro's place, "Kai! Did everything went well with Tyson?" He asked as he went near Kai and held his hands worriedly.

Kai nodded, "though I have to break it with yea Hiro," he said slowly as Hiro's eyes were wide. "What? Why?" He asked shocked, "well, the person I truly love is your brother Tyson. I thought it was you, but it was actually Tyson, Hiro," Kai said looking at him as Hiro looked down. "I guess we didn't really have a relationship huh?" He asked as Kai shook his head, "I'm so sorry Hiro. But we can still be friends after all this," he said as Hiro nodded smiling.

"Are you and Tyson now together?" He asked, Kai nodded. "Hey! Let's go out and celebrate before you guys leave! I'm sure Tyson would be excited along with Ray who's with Max outside of the dojo right now," Hiro said, "that would be great since we are leaving early in the morning tomorrow for our next concert in Kyoto," Kai said. Just than Mariah and the others came in, "we all heard what happened," Hilary said as Kenny nodded in agreement.

"Kai, if you leave for your concert tomorrow, how will Tyson be ok with this? He won't be able to see you except maybe on vacations!" Kenny cried worriedly, "I'll think of something so I could talk to my manager in Tokyo," Kai replied smiling. "Hey, everyone's here except me. Is everything all right?" Tyson asked as he came into the room looking at everyone, "everything's fine! We thought it would be best if we go out to dinner tonight as our treat," Mariah said smiling.

"But it's already ten o'clock, don't you have to finish the song that I want to go and record it?" Tyson asked surprised, "oh. It's done," Mariah replied as everyone stared at her blinking. "How?" Kai asked, "I've recorded it while you were singing the song to Tyson on his birthday and burned it onto the CD along with the other songs that Tyson might like," she said smiling. "We did all that for nothing?!" Kai asked angrily as Mariah laughed nervously, "calm down Kai," Lee said as Kai nodded.

"What fancy restaurant should we eat at?" Tala asked looking at Kai, "you guys really don't have to pay for everything you know," Hiro began. "But we want you cause you guys are our friends," Ray said smiling as he looked at Max who blushed, "how about Oasis Grill? We never tried it since it's American food," Kai said as he looked at everyone who nodded. "Great, we'll be ready in thirty minutes than," Max said, "see yea guys in a few," Kai said as everyone left to go and changed.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tyson: cool huh?

Kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Ray: guess what show I got the beginning from?

Max: it's a really, old show and it airs in Nick at night along on weekdays at abc family at noon on weekdays

me: that's the only hint we'll give you what show we got it from!

Hiro: review and update!


	5. The Dinner Party

Chapter 5- The Dinner Party

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Whoa, kinda fancy don't you think?" Tyson asked as the gang were in the restaurant looking around shocked, "ah, Mr. Hiwatari. It's nice of you to come to our restaurant," the manager said to him shaking Kai's hand. "I need a table of nine," Kai said to the manager, "of course sir. Do you want it in a public or private area?" The manager asked suddenly. Kai frowned, "private with no people around us," he said as the manager nodded and left the group alone.

"Lucky," Tyson murmured, "what do you mean Tyson?" Kai asked surprised as Tyson looked at Kai nervously. "It's just that you get to do everything except me cause I'm just a regular guy," he said, "heh, you don't know how hard it is to run away from your fan club and from the media," Kai said as they were following a waiter to there private table. "I think I know how it feels since I'm the World Champion of the beyblading world! But getting free stuff, that's not one of my main things," Tyson said.

Kai laughed, "free stuff? My fan club and parents gives me what I needed, except for one thing," he said as Tyson looked at him. "What is it?" Tyson asked interested, "a boyfriend," Kai said smiling as Tyson blushed. "Don't they make a great couple?" Hilary asked Kenny who nodded, "we can't thank you enough for bringing us here in this fancy place," Hiro said to Kai who shook his head. "Anything for you guys, you guys are our only friends since our friends are back at our hometown," he said as everyone nodded.

"Hey Mariah! I love your bit-beast Galux. Plus your outfit! Pink is also my fav. color," Hilary said as Mariah smiled. "Thanks Hilary, perhaps we should all beyblade against each other someday," she said, "whoa! The famous Hiwatari has a blade of his own? I didn't know that!" Max cried shocked. Kai laughed, "nobody knows except a few people which are our agents and stuff along with our relatives," he said smiling. "What's your blade Kai?" Tyson asked excitedly as Kai sighed and took out his beyblade, "Dranzer has been there for me always," he said.

"Sir, is everyone done with there menu's? I need to take there order," the waiter said looking at Kai and the others. Kai nodded as he told the waiter what he wanted, "we were also once the World Champion Tyson. Before you became one," Tala said looking at Tyson. "No way! What was your team called?" Tyson asked shocked, "you might laugh at the name," Kai said. "No we won't!" Hilary cried quickly, "we really want to know Kai," Max added as Kenny and Hiro nodded.

Kai looked at the other band members and they all nodded, "The Sensational Team," Kai said slowly as Tyson blinked and everyone became quiet. "I knew it!" Kenny cried suddenly as everyone looked at Kenny shocked, "I knew I've seen you guys somewhere before! It was actually at a website that I found about you guys being on the tournament and than ending it for another career," Kenny said smiling. "Smart one genius," Tala said smiling as Mariah stared at him, "wow. Beyblading and music, how cool is that," Tyson said smiling.

"Thank you," Mariah said to the waiter as everyone got there meals, "Kai, it's been a wonderful evening," Tyson said to him as Kai blushed. "Aw, Kai's blushing!" Ray said smirking as Kai stared at him, "give him a kiss Tyson," Max said as Tyson blushed harder. "Ignore them and let's eat!" Lee cried as everyone watched him eat his food hungrily, "I wish you could stay longer Kai," Tyson said slowly as Kai sighed and nodded. "You never know Tyson, I might come back after the concert in Kyoto," he said smiling as Tyson smiled back.

"Come on you two! We better eat before the food gets cold," Kenny said looking at Kai and Tyson who both nodded and began eating right away. Man! This is the stuff! Me and Kai will always be together, no matter where we are. Tyson thought as he put food into his mouth.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tyson: wow! That was great!

Kai: will be onto the next chapter soon

Ray: review and update!


	6. I'll Always Be With You

Chapter 6- I'll Always Be With You

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Tyson! Your gonna be late for school!" Hiro called out to Tyson as Tyson was in his room, "do I have to go to school?" Tyson asked unhappily as he went out of his room and was preparing breakfast for himself and Max who was coming over. "Tyson, you have to go to school," Hiro said as Tyson sighed, "but what about Kai? Is he leaving early or what?" He asked as he saw Kai sitting on the couch in the living room. Kai sighed as he looked at Tyson, "I'm sorry Tyson but I'm not gonna be here when you get home," he said slowly.

Tyson blinked as he looked at Hiro, "is that true?" He asked as Hiro nodded worriedly. "But than I'm not gonna see you again Kai!" Tyson cried as Kai stood up and walked over to him, "everytime you see my concert, I'll be playing that special song I've wrote for you Tyson," Kai replied as the two boys kissed. "You promised?" Tyson asked as he began sobbing as Kai hugged him closed to his chest, "I promise Tyson," he said. "Hey, where's Max? His supposed to be here by now," Hiro said suddenly, just than the door opened revealing Max and Ray.

"Did we interrupted something?" Ray asked blinking as he looked at Kai and Tyson who were hugging each other as Hiro was looking around for them, "no. But why are you two late?" Kai asked unhappily. "Uh, we just wanted to say good-bye before you guys leave," Max replied, "yea. It wouldn't be the same without him on the road," Ray replied as he held onto Max's hand. Tyson smiled, "I guess we all felt that way, huh?" He said as the two nodded.

"Where's Mariah and the others?" Ray asked suddenly, "Mariah and the others went looking around for the last time before we leave," Kai replied as Ray nodded. Just than Tyson looked at the clock, "oh man! Max, we are gonna be so late!" He cried as he grabbed his backpack and kissed Kai on the cheek before going out the door with Max. "Uh, wait up!" Max cried worriedly as he kissed Ray also on the cheek and grabbed his backpack before going after Tyson.

Hiro sighed as he shook his head, "typical Tyson," he said as Kai smirked. In school, "Tyson! Your so lucky!" A girl named Gin cried to him. "Lucky? How?" Tyson asked blinking, "everyone knows that you've stayed with Kai Hiwatari at your place! Very lucky," another girl named Kichi said. Tyson blushed, "yea, well. Kai's leaving while I'm in school today," he replied as the girls groaned.

"Aw, seriously? I wanted his autograph!" Gin cried with a pout, "ah, forget about them. Come on Tyson," Max said as the two boys went to class. After school that day, "Hiro! Grandpa! I'm home!" Tyson called as he was back at the dojo. Tyson looked around for Hiro and grandpa but couldn't seemed to find either of them, just than Tyson saw something on the table nearby.

Tyson saw it was an package from Kai and the other band members, he opened it up and found two posters of the whole entire group signed by all them for him and Ray. Along with the CD that Kai did for Tyson for his birthday, just than a letter fell and Tyson saw it and picked it up reading it.

_Dear Tyson,_

_I'm sorry that we have to leave each other. Ray is also heart broken since he have to leave Max behind in Tokyo. The two posters is for you and Max, the CD is for you Tyson. Ray is gonna give something to Max later on which is our newest CD soon, so don't tell him. You think that we have left for good, but we'll be back another time cause of that smile of yours isn't always leaving my mind. Watch our concert on television next week, you'll see that I would never forget you! Next time we meet, we should have a beybattle! I would love it very much! See you soon!_

_Love Your Boyfriend,_

_Kai Hiwatari_

Tyson sighed as he read the letter on the couch, I'll see yea soon Kai, he thought as he slept peacefully on the couch.

END!!!

Me: the story was good huh?

Tyson: that was it?!

Kai: yea, she decided to end it right there

me: we'll be onto the next story soon

Max: review and update!

Ray: nobody guessed what show we've got this from?

Tala: it was Full House on Stephanie's birthday!

me: when the guest star appeared for her birthday!

Mariah: see yea guys soon!


End file.
